Why couldn't someone like me step forward?
by Lyricalmiracle134
Summary: This is just a little two-shot that I wrote a long time ago. I'm just now publishing it. I hope you like it though!
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you guys know, this is not a songfic and it's the song that I have used in this is "Boy's Don't Cry" Written by Fatman-P and originally sung by Megurine Luka. There is a version though with Gakupo and Luka singing background. Very beautiful song. :)**

* * *

As she walks through the hallways with her head down clutching her books to her chest, she doesn't bother to look up until she hears that laugh. Daring to look up she sees him, the guy that she's loved since they first met that first day of high school. As he and his friends pass, she gives him a sad smile, thinking that he won't ever see it. She wants to desperately talk to him, but doesn't know how to.

"_Just like the happy end of a 2D animation's satisfying underdevelopment, couldn't someone like me be the main character?" _

She hums as she sits all alone at lunch. She had no friends, which was fine with her, she could focus on her studies better without the distractions of friends. As she quietly eats her lunch she watched him from a distance as he goofed off with his friend. She pushed her long, thick, shiny, sakura hair behind her ear as she gazes adoringly at him. When she leans back and picks at her udon meal. When she lifts her gaze again, she's surprised to see that his gentle eyes were gazing back at her.

She could feel her face flush as she stares down at her notebook which lays open beside her, abandoned at this time next to her udon, which she thought was rather bland tasting. With a small smile of joy playing on her lips she picks up her pencil and begins to write.

"_To the relieved stupid, stupid me. Tell me, what should I have done?" _

(Flash forward to Spring)

* * *

He walks by, now alone. His friends have already gone home long ago. Walking down the hallways he continuously stares at the ground as he mulls over his thoughts. When he passes a room, he hears a sweet tune seeping out through the cracks of the door. Opening the door a little more than it already was and putting his ear to the crack, he was greeted by a beautiful voice.

"_Why couldn't someone like me step forward? I'm dominated by paranoia and self-pity this stupid, stupid me."_

'She's amazing.' He thinks as he listens to her song. Every so often she would pause briefly, only to hear the scritch against paper, obviously writing something before she would continue playing what sounded like a piano and sing once again. Finally she finished it, and played it through entirely never stopping.

Not knowing how long he was crouching there listening, but it was long enough for him to have memorized the entire song, word for word, note by note. Dying to know the being whose voice was like an Angel's, he crept a little closer and stole a glance through the little crack in the door. Gasping, he recognizes the girl that he was always curious about. He watches her as she delicately plays the piano, while singing her song through again and again. He was completely fascinated as she got lost in the music, he was just dying to harmonize the song with her and make it a duet. "Megurine Luka..." He whispered her name as she threw her head back and closed her eyes as she proceeded to sing the beautiful chorus as she plays. Biting his lip he wondered if she was also expressing her true feelings for the love of this boy... And to relate to herself. Because she seemed lonely, he never saw her with friends at all.

Feeling regret and guilt he thought back on all the times he saw her sitting alone at lunch, in history, chorale, and band. Even though there were always people around her, she would never talk to them, and they wouldn't talk to her. His train of thought was broken when her song had ended. Once more he watched her closely as she just stared off into space, her blue eyes glazed over with a dreamly smile pasted onto her lips. She seemed very content, happy even. His eyes widened as she came back to reality and started gathering her music together. He quickly and quietly got up and bolted down the hallway as fast as he could. After he was in his car and was driving home he pulled over to a park, where he took out his guitar and started picking out the chords of Luka's song.

When he had it down, he started to harmonize with it. While singing, he let his mind wander back to his previous thoughts. 'I should have befriended her when I had the chance. I wonder why Sensei never gaver her any solo's...' He wondered as he ended the song for the tenth time. Oh how he longed to sing with her, he knew that they could make great music together. Sighing, he gazed at the setting sun as he carefully put his guitar away before starting his car and making his way home.

* * *

Laying in bed he looked up at the ceiling thinking about the girl who had stolen his heart so easily. "I will find her!" He whispered to himself before he rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next day at school he saw everyone crowding around something that was posted on the board. Pushing his way to the front he saw that it was a poster for the talent show for the Seniors. He felt excitement spark inside of him and course through his body, this could be his chance! Smiling he walked off to his class.

* * *

Sitting alone at lunch once again she smiled down at her notebook, which in her neat handwriting was her masterpiece all laid out. 'I am going to show the school who I really am, whi this song.' She thought as she glanced over at him, 'Kamui Gakupo...' Her mind cried out as she twisted the napkin that she held in her hands. 'I hope that he will be there for the Senior Talent Show...' She thought as she picked at her lunch.

_"After that, I saw you only once. You changed little except for your dyed hair."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys! This is the last chapter! Let me know if you liked it please, thanks! :) Oh and by the way, there is a secret message written in this story, but you must read between the lines. In one of the reviews, tell me what you think it is. ;)**

* * *

(Last day of School, Graduation, and the Talent Show)

After all the Seniors had Graduated, the contestants for the Talent Show all lined up to show who were going to perform. Gripping her skirt, she nervously waited as everyone went onto the stage before her. She hoped that everything would go alright. Since she created a mix for her song and burned it on a disc, which she had given to the tech people to play when it was her turn to perform. Even though she listened to it, it was perfect. But accidents could still happen. Glancing out from behind the curtain as another contestant went out, she gasped. The crowd was far larger than what she had expected. Before the curtain closed once more as another performance ended she felt her heart leap with joy as she caught sight of him standing near the exit of the audience. Then the curtain closed, cutting off any visual of him making her grip on her skirt even tighter than before.

Her palms became sweaty, her breathing eratic, her knees wobbly. 'What's going on?!' She thought as she took some deep breaths. Leaning up against the wall she closed her eyes. 'No one will notice me... I've always been alone...' She thought as she looked down at her hands as they shook in the folds of her skirt before closing her eyes again. After her breathing had slowed down, she continued to keep her eyes closed. But after a few minutes she felt a tap on her shoulder, her eyes snapped open in surprise. "Are you okay?" A high pitched, but sweet voice asked. Her eyes focused on a girl who was only two inches shorter than herself. Hatsune Miku was looking at her. Startled she just stared back at one of the most favored singers in the chorale.

'Why is she talking to me?' She thought while giving her a skeptical look. "I guess... I'm just a bit nervous." She said cautiously. But Miku just smiled, "That's okay! I get pre-performance jitters all the time. Try, 'Just getting it all out on stage'. Sing it out girl!" Miku said playfully. She just stared at her, "Alright." She said right before Miku was called out onto the stage, leaving her alone to her thoughts. As she heard Miku start a sassy song, she took some more deep breaths.

* * *

Finally she heard her name being called. She nervously walked out onto the stage and into the brilliant lights. She was a bit overwhelmed before she was brought back to reality when the mic was handed to her. Gripping it with an iron clutch, she stood stalk still until she heard the intro. music start.

She looked around for her love, but didn't see him anymore. Thinking that he was somewhere else in the crowd her eyes combed through the audience again desperately. But, alas, he wasn't there. Instead she saw him walking out the door with his friends, with that she felt her heart breaking. Composing herself though so she wouldn't break down in front of the audience, 'This is my night.' She thought. Then her minute long intro was done and she started to sing.

_"After Graduation, I stayed behind in the classroom. Hoping that you'd talk to me. Since I'm alone, my fantasy takes to life and I fell into my comfortable illusion. "Do you feel the same way?" _

_Just like the happy ending of a 2D animation's satisfying underdevelopment, couldn't someone like me be the main character? I was riding on assumptions, to the relieved stupid, stupid me. Tell me, what should I have done?"_

She felt herself getting lost in the music, especially when she got to the chorus. Coming out of her shell she saw Gakupo stop and turn around, looking into her eyes, even from a far distance away. And then it was like everyone else had disappeared and it was just her and him. Closing her eyes during the brief instrumental before continuing to sing. And oh how she sang, her emotions overiding her as her reached out her hand to him.

_"After that, I saw you only once. You changed little except your dyed hair. I tried to talk to you, but I saw the man next to you and withdrew my hand._

_Just like the happy end of a 2D animation's courageous main character, why couldn't someone like me step forward? I'm dominated by paranoia and self-pity this stupid, stupid me. Help me, I want to get out now." _

She was surprised whenshe heard a male voice accompany her, who else knew her song? She turned to see Gakupo on the stage with her. Her heart lept as she once again reached her hand out to him, while he strode towards her and took her hand.

_"Just like the happy end of a 2D animation's satisfying underdelevelopment, couldn't someone like me be the main character? I was riding on assumptions to the relieved stupid, stupid me. Tell me, what should I have done?" _

As the outro music played, she just gazed at him, lost in his eyes. He had the voice of an Angel, and he sang with her, to her, and harmonized with her. She didn't even hear the deafening roar of the audience. She smiled shyly at him as he gently tucked a loose part of her long side bangs behind her ear. She could feel herself blushing as he leaned in close to her, "Forgive me, but what could I have done?" He whispered the echoing her lyrics into her ear. She stood there, clutching her mic as she stared into his eyes. They were standing like that for a moment before the hosts ushered them both off the stage. They went and sat down in the two spare seat that were in the front for the contestants.

"First of all we will start off who came in third place! And that would be... Kasane Teto with her great performance of "Bad Apple!" The host said while Teto went up and claimed her bronze trophy.

"Second place goes to Hatsune Miku and her fabulous performance of "World is Mine" " The other host said while Miku went up and stood next to Teto and held her silver trophy.

"Now... First place goes to... Megurince Luka! Who stunned us all with her glamorous performance of "Boys don't Cry" Featuring Kamui Gakupo!" They both shouted into the mic.

She covered her face with her hands, she didn't move until Gakupo took one of her hands and they both made their way up onto the stage where they were handed the gold trophy. They both held it up for the entire audience to see as everyone thundered with applause. It was almost too much for her, she could feel hot tears spring to her eyes. She had won... She, Megurine Luka, had actually won. All because she came out and showed who Megurine Luka really was. She was no longer a nobody... She wasn't invisible, cowardlt Luka.

gakupo gently took her hand and led her off the stage, between the screaming people, out of the school, and into the parking lot. Smiling she just looked at him, "How did you knwo my song? No one knew about it, but you did somehow." She asked breaking the silence between them. He didn't let go of her hand,"One day after school, you were completeing and practicing the song, and I happened to be walking by and listened. Forgive me for so rudely joining in on your performance, but I had to. Like your song said, I was dominated by paranoia and self pity. But I guess this is my way of telling you, that I've liked you for a while now... And would you be my girlfriend? I... I just feel like I've been waiting for you my entire life. but I also felt like the only way I could approach you was through music." he confessed, while she stood there, just shocked that he felt this way this entire time, that he cared about her...

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze which made him look back into her eyes, "You did not have to fear rejection from me... And yes, I will be your girlfriend, I've felt the same way about you as well..." She whispered as he enveloped her into his arms. Resting her head on his chest she wiped a stray tear from her eye. He, of course noticed and wiped away the rest, "Why are you crying? Are you sad?" He asked. she just continued to hug him, "It's just that I've been alone all my life. No friends, nothing... And Now I actually have someone." She whispered, "And I'm just so happy..." She mumbled as he kisssed her tears away. "Your not alone anymore, shall we go?" he asked.

Nodding her head, he kissed her before they walked hand in hand to his car while singing their sweet little duet...

_"Just like the happy end of a 2D animation's courageous character, why couldn't someone like me step forward?" _

_END_


End file.
